Meta Knight vs Darth Vader
Meta Knight vs Darth Vader is a what if? fight. Description It's good vs evil as these two space knights with awesome blades battle. Beginning Wiz: Knights in shining armor were a common trait in the King Arthur days. Boomstick: Meta Knight, wielder of Galaxia. Wiz: And Darth Vader, the infamous Sith Lord. Boomstick: Let's find out who'd win a fight. Meta Knight Wiz: Meta Knight is the pilot and creator of the Halberd and rival to Kirby. Boomstick: He's also got one sick Latino accent! Wiz: We don't speak of that, Boomstick. Anyway, Meta Knight, despite being as big as a bear cub, is actually powerful. Boomstick: His main way of attacking is with his sword, duh! Wiz: With his sword, Galaxia, he can shoot energy beams and summon tornados at will. He can also summon the sword back to him if he's disarmed. Boomstick: He can do more than that! With Drill Rush, he can spin like a drill across the stage into his opponent. Wiz: Mach Tornado lets Meta Knight spin like a tornado for about 15 seconds. Boomstick: Shuttle Loop is an aerial spin move and lets Meta Knight glide around. Wiz: And with Dimensional Cape, he can teleport behind his opponent for a nasty surprise attack from behind, though this can be countered easily. Boomstick: His most powerful move is Galaxia Darkness, which turns off the lights and kills the opponent! It's basically Latino Freddy Krueger! Wiz: Meta Knight has traded blows with Kirby, who is a planet buster. He's also held up a Dedede statue with nothing but his sword, and survived a crash landing from the Halberd. Boomstick: However, he's cocky, and most of his moves are predictable. MK: Victory...is my destiny. Darth Vader Wiz: Darth Vader is the evil Sith Lord and enforcer of the Empire. Boomstick: He used to be some annoying wimp, but after lava, he became a badass! Wiz: Darth Vader is a very powerful Sith, who can easily overpower his opponent with attacks from his Lightsaber, which can be thrown like a boomerang and can cut through steel. Boomstick: I'd kill for one of those! Wiz: But besides the Lightsaber, Vader is also a master with the Force. Some notable Force abilities include Force Telekinesis, which lets Vader pick up and throw objects with his mind. Boomstick: Force Choke is a telekinetic choke, and Force Scream stuns his opponent through pure rage. Wiz: With Force Lightning, he can stun his opponent with electricity. Boomstick: Force Crush crushes his opponent from the inside, and Force Kill destroys their lun...And I thought I was safe! Wiz: And last but not least, Kinetite are electric projectiles that was capable of destroying a building point blank. Boomstick: Darth Vader was strong enough to lift an AT-AT robot, react to Han Solo's blaster fire, has tanked a building sized explosion unharmed, and has even traded blows with Luke Skywalker, and is actually stronger than him. Wiz: However, Vader is a walking tank and can be killed by too much electricity. Vader: There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. Fight Darth Vader marches to the top of the Halberd, where Meta Knight is waiting. Vader: You will join me or die! MK: Let's see what your made of! Fight Meta Knight and Darth Vader rush up to each other and begin to sword duel, parrying each other's sword strikes. Vader then gains the upper hand and kicks Meta Knight in the face, sending the knight backwards. Vader: Your powers are weak! Meta Knight uses Drill Rush, but Vader steps out of the way and Force Pushes MK backwards. Meta Knight summons a tornado at Vader, who redirects it with the Force, sending it back at MK. Meta Knight avoids it and uses Dimensional Cape, reappearing behind Vader and slashing him in the back, hurting Vader. Enraged, Vader swings his Lightsaber wildly at MK, who avoids every strike and uses Shuttle Loop, sending Vader flying into a wall. MK: You have much to learn. Vader throws his Lightsaber at Meta Knight's arm, disarming him. Vader then Force Pulls Meta Knight towards him, only to get impaled in the chest by MK's summoned sword. Vader: GAH! Annoyed, Vader slashed at Meta Knight's mask, causing the mask to fall of off Meta Knight's face. Vader then lifts Meta Knight off the ground and telekinetically throws him into a cannon on the ship before slamming him into the wall behind Vader. Vader: It's over for you. Vader fires some balls of Kinetite at Meta Knight, who avoids them and performs Galaxia Darkness. MK: Know my power! Before Vader can do anything, Meta Knight slashes Vader in half in a blink of an eye. KO MK: Come back when you can put up a fight. Post Fight Boomstick: While Vader is a very powerful opponent, he couldn't do much against Meta Knight. Meta Knight has traded blows with Kirby, who can destroy planets and tank planetary explosions with minor injuries. In terms of speed, Meta Knight can keep up with Kirby, who's Faster than Light. Wiz: Meta Knight also had more experience, giving him the edge in the fight. And while Vader is smarter, Meta Knight has defeated sword wielding knights who are MUCH more powerful than Vader, like Dark Meta Knight or Galacta Knight, who are also planet busters. Boomstick: Looks like Vader couldn't make the cut. Wiz: The winner is Meta Knight. Next time on Death Battle ???: Just an average guy who serves as an average hero. ???: WATA! SAITAMA VS KENSHIRO Category:Rambosans Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:SSB Vs Disney Infinity Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant